This invention relates to an apparatus for supporting a patient's limb during medical procedures.
It is well-known in the art to suspend a patient's limb by a sling attached to a support, either a free-standing stand or a boom attached to an operating table. The boom and stand typically have the capability to telescope or slide through adjustable clamps to vary the limb's position depending on the patient's size or the procedure to be performed.
The sling is usually just one or more straps looped about the limb. The use of looped straps results in several problems. The limited support surface afforded by the straps produce significant points of pressure on the limb. In extreme cases, a tourniquet effect may result. Also, the fact that the limb is merely hung from the support, rather than being supported, places substantial strain on the joints involved. This is particularly critical if the joints are affected by degenerative disease or damaged from injuries.
In many surgical procedures, it is necessary to position a limb and joint in a particular attitude. Surgery on a joint often requires loading it in certain directions to provide optimum access to the interior of the joint. Prior art limb supports use complicated clamps, booms and restraints to position the limb in the desired attitude.
The medical stirrup disclosed herein provides improved support of limbs during medical procedures. Support is provided over a substantial portion of the limb, thereby avoiding pressure points and constrictions. In addition, the device allows easy manipulation of the attitude of the limb, making it possible to provide desired loading and orientation of particular joints.
The limb to be supported is cradled in a shell. The shell is shaped to conform to the underside of the limb to be supported. In the case of a leg support, the shell is shaped like an open-fronted boot. The shell is preferably cosntructed from an electrically nonconducting material, thereby helping to avoid undesired grounding of the patient. The inside of the shell is preferably provided with a cushioning lining of foam rubber. The lining further enhances the even spreading of pressure over the entire supported surface.
To read the limb within the shell, bands are attachable to opposite sides of the shell. One end of a band attaches to one side of the shell, the band passes over the limb and the other end of the band is attached to the opposite side of the shell. The band may be adjustable with buckles or hook-and-loop closures for example.
The shell is suspended from a support by adjustable straps. The straps are preferably attached to the edges of the shell at one of their ends, the other end being attachable to the support. The straps may be adjustable with buckles or other means well known in the art. By adjusting the length of the straps, the attitude of the limb can be adjusted to the desired position. This allows controlling the forces on different joints, either to minimize strain, or purposely load a joint to aid in the medical procedure. In addition, the limb can be located in positions convenient for access to other areas of the patient.
The support for suspending the shell may be either a free-standing stand or a boom attached to an operating table. The stand or the boom preferably has an inverted U-shaped top end to allow suspension of the shell by the straps from the end of the stand while maintaining clearance between the stand and the side of the shell. The free-standing stand preferably has a telescoping height adjustment and a base that may be positioned anywhere on the floor or similar surface. The boom is preferably attached to an operating table with a clamp that allows sliding adjustment of both length and position of the boom with respect to the patient.
More than one of the present stirrups may be advantageously employed in medical procedures requiring the support of more than one limb. For example, two boot-like embodiments of the stirrup may be used to support a patient's legs for gynecological, cystoscopic and lithotomy procedures.